The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Aglaonema, botanically known as Aglaonema hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘TWYAG0009B’. The new cultivar originated from an open pollination made in Bogor, West Java, Indonesia. A single plant selection was chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation from the progeny of the open pollination in Bogor, W. Java, Indonesia.
The new cultivar was created in Bogor, W. Java, Indonesia and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Apopka, Fla. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in the European Union in early September 2007. ‘TWYAG0009B’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.